The Gang of Winnie The Pooh
Winnie the Pooh (aka Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear, Pooh, or Edward Bear) (originally voiced by Sterling Holloway, Hal Smith, and currently by Jim Cummings) is a kind and friendly yellow bear who wears a red shirt and the title character of the Kids World's Adventures series, He lives under the name Sanders (that's because the name Mr. Sanders is written in his front door) in a house in the Hundred Acre Wood and is not (as he himself admits) very intelligent and ends up being the running gag at life, but does have good ideas sometimes, and is all in all a very loyal friend. Unfortunately, he has a great difficulty to explain them to the other characters. He has an insatiable appetite for honey. He sometimes likes to dress up as a Western hero known as "The Masked Bear" and Eeyore plays his "Faithfull Steed". The relatives he meets in the adventures are Baloo, Chito and Rita The Specktecle Bears, Yogi Bear cartoon and lots more. Christopher Robin (voiced by Tim Hoskins and Brady Bluhm) is a human boy and Winnie the Pooh's very best friend. He is sometimes seen the Kids World's Adventures movies as he introduces the plays he and Ryan, Alvin, Papa Smuf, Baby Kermit, Pooh and the characters put up and as a guest in some of the films. Piglet (voiced by the late John Fiedler, Phil Baron, and currently Travis Oates) is Winnie the Pooh's best friend. He's a "very small animal" who loves acorns and likes helping his friends. He's timid and has many fears, but he can be brave sometimes. Eeyore (voiced by Peter Cullen) is a gloomy Donkey who is depresed all the time and he is one of Pooh's good friends. He lives in a short house made from sticks in a place called the 100 Acre Wood. His house is sometimes wrecked and he always fixes it. Kanga is Roo's mother and another one of Pooh's friends in the 100 Acre Wood. She is sometimes seen as one of members of the audience for the plays Ryan Mitchell, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs, Papa Smurf, Pooh and the rest of the charatcers put up, but most of the time, she can seen joining the gangs' adventures. Roo is one of Pooh's friends. He is the son of Kanga and is best friends with Tigger. Rabbit (voiced by Junius Matthews, Ray Erlenborn, the late Ken Sansom, and currently by Tom Kenny) is one of the animal inhabitants of The Hundred Acre Wood and one of the most important characters, appearing in almost all Winnie the Pooh stories. He's somewhat bossy and stuck-up, especially towards Tigger for any given reason, but he really is a good friend with his heart in the right place. In the adventures, he always meet any relative of his in the places he and the others go. Tigger (voiced by the late Paul Winchell, later Jim Cummings) is an always happy and excited fellow and the only known member of the Tigger species. He is the third main character in the Pooh's Adventures series. Tiggers are striped and bouncing animals who live in the Hundred Acre Wood. Unlike Pooh Bears, they don't like honey, they prefer to eat popcorn, ice cream, and candies. In the book, he lives in the kangaroos' house, but in the cartoons he lives in a tree-house of his own. Tigger loves to bounce through the forest and to call everyone "Buddy". He also gives nicknames to some of his friends, like Rabbit, who he often calls "Long Ears". He believes Tiggers can do everything and describes almost every activity as "That's what Tiggers do best!". He often mispronounce words and sometimes create neologisms like "Tiggerific". In the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films projects, he is married to Bruma and has twin daughters Tiana and Danielle. Owl is a wise old bird who is another one of Pooh's friends from the 100 Acre Wood. He and Gopher sometimes appear in the Kids World's Adventures movies usually singing the "No Chance" song as a running gag, but he also appear sometimes in diffrent versions of Pooh's Grand Adventure, when he informs Pooh and his friends to save Christopher Robin from dasterly villains like Jafar or Ratigan. Gopher is the 100 Acre Wood's only contruction worker who is also one of Pooh's friends. He and Owl sometimes appear in the Kids World's Adventures movies usually singing the "No Chance" song as a running gag. Kessie '''is a baby bird. '''Lumpy is the only Heffalump friend of Pooh and the gang. He, Kanga, and Roo are seen in every one of 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount's films from Chipmunks Tuens Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of The Little Rascals onwards, except for the Kids World's Adventures series by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. Darby is one of Winnie the Pooh's friends and the one of the main characters on My Friends Tigger & Pooh. She is one of Pooh's human allies from The Hundred Acre Wood alongside Christopher Robin. Her dog is Buster. Buster is Darby's dog and one of the main characters on My Friends Tigger & Pooh. He is also one of the good friends of Winnie the Pooh. Dexter '''is Owl's younger cousin in the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. '''Beaver lives in a dam near Poohsticks Bridge. He bears a strong resemblance to Gopher, who does not appear in My Friends Tigger and Pooh. Both are hard working rodents with similar appearances and personalities, although Beaver is a little more easygoing. Holly is one of Santa's reindeer. She and her mother Vixen appear in Super Sleuth Christmas Movie. Holly came to the forest to find Santa's lost magic bag. The characters rescue her, help her find the bag and accompany her home. When they reach the North Pole, she flies for the first time. She returns for a visit in the episode "Home For the Holly Days". Mama Heffalump is Lumpy's mother and the biggest resident of the Hundred Acre Wood. She first appears in Pooh's Heffalump Movie saving Roo from under a pile of fallen trees, and later appears in episodes of My Friends Tigger and Pooh. Porcupine can play the flute and has a passion for cooking but cannot see without her glasses. She is a close friend with Turtle, who is the only character who can hug her because of her sharp quills. They were pen pals before he came to the forest. Possums are twin possum siblings first appear in "Topsy Turvy Tigger," where they attempt to invite others to their birthday party through use of upside-down drawings. They later appear in "Darby's Im-possum-ible Case", in which the characters are shown meeting them for the first time. They look alike, but have opposite personalities. The boy is zippy and outgoing, while the girl is shy and flees from crowds. Raccoon first appears in "Darby's Lost and Found" and later makes regular appearances in the series. He is in charge of a junk/fix-it shop. He speaks a bit like a hippie, and is annoyed when Tigger refers to his "mask," which is just part of his fur. Skunk first appears in "Skunk's Non-Scents". He is initially upset that he cannot produce a skunk's foul odor. After it is revealed why and when skunks spray, he accomplishes it, pleasing himself. In "Beaver Gets Skunked", Beaver is reluctant to accept him due to skunks' reputation, but overcomes his prejudice and they become friends. Squirrels are various unnamed squirrels appear frequently in the Hundred Acre Wood. They usually do not speak. They appear numerous times in My Friends Tigger and Pooh, occasionally playing a role in the plot of an episode, and Buster likes to chase them. Squirrels also appear in The Tigger Movie and Piglet's Big Movie. Turtle has been Porcupine's friend and pen pal since before he came to live in the forest. He lives a slow and easy life, moves slowly, and speaks with a southeastern United States accent. Turtle enjoys quiet activities like bird watching or playing checkers with his friends. Because of his shell, he is the only character who can hug Porcupine. Woodpecker is an absent-minded woodpecker who irritates Rabbit by pecking on his house and talks in a fast, bouncy and high-pitched voice. Although Owl does not appear in the series, Woodpecker does share some characteristics with him. The Pygmy Piglets appear only once. They appear in "The Piglet Who Would Be King", an episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. They are about half the height of Piglet and are all clad in white clothing. They reside in the Land of Milk and Honey, which is where Piglet and his friends go to collect more honey for Pooh. The volcano of honey erupts, but Piglet diverts the honey flow and is hailed as a hero. Gopher's grandfather who prefers to "dream" rather than "do". Gopher calls him "Grandpappy". He appears in "To Dream the Impossible Scheme" during the "Pewter Pickaxe" contest that Gopher is desperate to see him win by building an above-ground underground city. He also appears briefly in "Easy Come, Easy Gopher" and is mentioned in "Grown But Not Forgotten". Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Gopher, Christopher Robin, Kanga, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Cookie Monster, Big Bird, Telly Monster, Bert, Ernie, Rosita, Oscar, Count Von Count, Prairie Dawn, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Papa Smurf, Garfield, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Lilo, Stitch, Sizzle, Nuzzle, Caillou, Rosie, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Baby Bugs, Baby Tweety, Baby Daffy, Scooby Shaggy, Tom, Jerry, Yogi Bear, Big Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip & Pop, Tony, and Kids World's Adventures Team. Plus Many More! Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Groups Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Kids World's Adventures members Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Donkeys Category:Kids World's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:Human characters Category:Tomboys Category:Girlfriends Category:Boyfriends Category:Girly heroines Category:Brothers Category:Sisters Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Singing characters Category:Simba's Allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Kids World's Allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Females Category:Males Category:Kangaroos Category:Birds Category:Rabbits Category:Bears Category:Tigers Category:Pigs Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Leaders Category:Kids World's Adventures characters Category:Kids World's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Deuteragonist Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Revived characters